


The Da Vinci Load

by minzimpression



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, khk fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: Hux finds Kylo's porn stash. Intense stuff. Intense ginger twinks. Obviously, Hux decides to play a little.[A kyluxhardkinks fill]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattkvitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattkvitter/gifts).



> this was for the khk fill:
> 
> Roomates au, hux uses kylo's laptop for whatever reason and accidentally sees his internet porn history. And that shit is intense. Also a lot of "ginger twinks" in there. So he starts not so subtlety teasing Kylo. From sexy eating banana, wearing some lipstick or walking around half naked (more comfortable this way, kylo) to literally quoting some porn lines. Sexual tension is unbearable until kylo snaps and just (consensual) fucks him right here and now
> 
> Big thanks to @gefionne and @kattkvitter for the help and input :*

“This is very nice of you, Armitage. And can you please bring this, and that, and ah, yes, this too. Oh, lovely. Thank you so much.”

Sometimes Hux hated his life a bit. He staggered up the stairs, carrying approximately a million of Miss Kanata’s grocery bags, and glared at his landlady’s back as she waddled up the stairs in front of him.

“Of course, Miss Kanata. I couldn’t very well let you walk up the three floors now, could I?” Hux answered. He started to sweat a bit when the plastic bag around his ring- and pinky fingers started to slip. He would _not_ climb the stairs twice. He would make it in one trip. And afterwards he would go down to the first floor to his own apartment and enjoy the fact that his last class had ended early and he could take a nice long bath.

“You’re such a sweet boy, Armitage. Thank you so much. I just _had_ to buy the cat litter on sale. Four packages should be enough for now. My cat will be so happy. It’s supposed to be super soft on the paws.”

Hux had no idea what to say to _that_ , and thankfully enough, Miss Kanata didn’t expect a reply. She was always talking, and since she’d known him for two years now, he knew that he wasn’t that talkative. He was _precious_ and _polite_. Her words, not his. But very true.

Finally, they were at the top floor and he could feel one bead of sweat trickling at the his temple, hoping dearly it wouldn’t come free and ruin his pretence that he wasn’t affected by anything. At all.

When she had opened her door, Hux followed her into an apartment that had the same floor plan as his own, just mirror-inverted. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was allowed to dump all the bags onto her kitchen table. Miss Kanata offered him a piece of chocolate cake, practically shoving it under his nose. It looked much too solid for Hux’s taste, so he shook his head.

“No thank you, Miss Kanata. Are you all right, now? Or do you need something else?”

Please…

“Oh, no. Thank you, precious. I’m fine. Thank you for the help, my dear. You’re a picture-perfect tenant, really.”

Hux nodded, shook her hand, and tried not to cringe as she clasped his hand with her free hand. She was always so touchy-feely. 

“Have a nice weekend, Miss Kanata,” he said.

“Thank you; you too, love. You too.” 

Hux turned around, almost tripping over the fat ginger cat that had suddenly appeared behind him, sneaking around his ankles. Hux glared at the orange monster, and the cat started to purr, sounding like a mini engine. Before his landlady could try and dump that fatty on him again, he fled the apartment, closed the door and walked down the stairs until he was in front of his own door.

He couldn’t wait to try out one of his new LUSH bath bombs. He was itching to bathe in either _Intergalactic_ or _Guardian of the Forest_. Just him, maybe the docking station in the bathroom, enjoying the silence —

Before he could turn the third lock, it was unlocked from the inside and the door was opened. 

Hux stood there, key still halfway raised and stared at his roommate. 

“Why.” 

Hux knew he sounded defeated, but he had been looking forward to spending some time alone. Ben “Call me Kylo, it’s a long story, and it’s definitely not some leftover from my childhood fantasies” Solo seemed to be around in the shared apartment 24/7, and despite telling Hux that he was taking his Masters in Art History seriously, Hux never actually saw him getting up or leaving for university. But he knew for a fact that Kylo worked Fridays to Sundays. And he left the apartment around two in the afternoon. Every. Single. Friday. 

So Hux’s Friday evenings were heavenly. No school. No roommate. And today he’d even been done _earlier_. And really, this was not fair.

“Why what?” Kylo asked. He was standing in front of him, in stupid black boxer-briefs and _nothing else_. He had _Hux’s_ low-fat yoghurt in one hand and was licking the spoon with his obnoxiously long tongue. Everything with that man was long: his legs, his arms, his nose…

Hux’s gaze wandered down Kylo’s bare torso, but snapped up almost immediately again. Kylo hadn’t even noticed. He was staring at his spoon in awe, as if he’d never tasted low-fat yoghurt before. 

“Why are you _here_?”

“I live here.”

Hux huffed and stepped into the apartment. Kylo closed the door behind him and locked it. (Maz was very adamant about always, always locking the doors.)

“Why are you here now?” Hux asked, taking off his jacket and hanging it next to Kylo’s old and worn leather jacket.

“My ankle is twisted. I can’t go to work,” Kylo told him, leaning against the small sideboard that was squeezed next to the door. It was where Hux had dropped his keys. Hux’s gaze traveled down Kylo’s body again, and he didn’t see anything wrong with Kylo’s naked feet. He was actually bouncing on his feet now, pushing away from the furniture and walking over to the kitchen to get another one of Hux’s yoghurts. 

“Your ankle is twisted?” Hux asked, following Kylo because he was starving. He hoped that Kylo had thought about getting the groceries because when Hux had left the house in the morning, there only had been the yogurt left in the fridge. “It’s not twisted. You’re basically dancing right now.”

“Yeah,” Kylo said, licking the lid of his freshly opened yoghurt and looked at Hux, smirking. “But they don’t know that.”

“I thought you liked your job. You told me it’s a job that pays well, _and_ you actually can pay the rent on time. I’ve noticed that.”

And how had he noticed that? Kylo’s part of the rent had come in on time so they both didn’t have to catsit Maz’s cats and change the litter anymore.

“True,” Kylo said, actually licking into the yoghurt, spoon forgotten on the kitchen counter, “but I have to cram in some all-nighters for my thesis…”

“Ah,” Hux said, opening the fridge and seeing that there was indeed only one, last sad yoghurt cup staring back at him.

“Can I have that?” Kylo asked, making a grab for it. “I’m starving. Famished.”

“You certainly don’t look like it,” Hux told him, but let him grab the last cup out of the goodness of his heart. “Wasn’t it your turn to get the groceries today?”

“I couldn’t. I was in the hospital because of my ankle.”

Hux stared at him incredulously, but Kylo wasn’t even looking at him. He threw the empty pot into the trash and opened the last one. 

“I’m going to take a bath,” Kylo announced. “So if you need to take a dump better do it now or squeeze it in until later.”

Hux closed his eyes, feeling actual, physical pain at Kylo’s words and hating the fact that their two bedrooms were connected with _one_ bathroom. He shouldn't complain. He wouldn’t.

He would not.

This apartment had been a lucky find. Hux hadn’t believed it when he’d read the ad two years ago: such a good price for such a good location; only a few blocks away from uni. He’d asked Kylo once why the rent was so reasonable. Too cheap actually. Kylo had only shrugged and told him that his dad knew Miss Kanata and he had gotten the special price. Still too expensive for one person, though, hence the search for a roommate.

Even today, Hux had no idea why on earth Kylo had chosen him as his roommate. 

But despite their obvious differences, it worked out quite well. 

Kylo provoked until Hux snapped, they’d both calm down, and weeks later Kylo would start again with being an obnoxious shit and Hux would think of the nice rent for a while before he’d snap again. A nice symbiosis.

Kylo left for the bathroom, squeezing the yoghurt out of the cup with his fingers and licking out the creamy treat. Hux stared after him, mourning his dream Friday with a long bath.

He sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly, before he walked over to the bathroom. Kylo had turned on the tap already and was eying one of Hux’s LUSH bath bombs. The empty yoghurt stood on the edge of the sink and wobbled dangerously. 

“Don’t you dare, Kylo,” Hux snarled, and grabbed the cup to prevent it from falling down and splatter its remains on the tiles.

Kylo looked at him, a bit guilty, but then sighed and poured some generic shower gel into it. He looked disappointed at the basically non-existent bubbles. They both stared at the rapidly filling tub before Hux snapped out of it.

“I’m going to take your money and go to the grocery store. Since you _couldn’t_ today.”

“That’s only fair,” Kylo said, wrestling his battered phone into the docking station that was sitting on the window sill. To Hux’s surprise, there wasn’t the usual emo/metal/whatever stuff that threatened to make t Hux’s ears bleed whenever he heard it. It was actually classical music.

Mozart’s _Requiem_.

“A bit dramatic for a bath, don’t you think?” Hux asked. 

Kylo shrugged and only turned up the volume. 

“I need to get into the mood for my thesis,” he explained, and Hux huffed. 

“I’m going now,” he said to Kylo, who only grunted. Hux could hear him slip out of his underwear when he wasn't even out of the bathroom yet. 

Closing the bathroom door, Hux stayed in front of it for a few more seconds, dreading the fact that he had to go out again. He could order takeaway now, but then the fridge still wouldn't be filled for the weekend. Kylo had made it clear that he wouldn't leave the house during that time. 

Hux decided to buy groceries for himself. Kylo could suck it up for always ignoring that it was his turn to get the groceries. 

He walked over to the small table in the hallway, where Kylo’s wallet was dumped right next to a pack of cigarettes and his keys; they were attached to a miniature Death Star. Hux grabbed the wallet and opened it, sighing when numerous receipts, crinkled money bills, and a condom fell out of it. He didn't bother putting it back in order, just grabbed the fifty dollar note and put it into his own wallet. 

When he stepped out of the apartment, he almost fell over the fat orange cat again. It was always lurking here in the house, going in and out of Miss Kanata’s place as it pleased. And more often than not it was just here, on their door mat and staring at the door.

“Shoo,” Hux told it, tapping against it with the tip of his shoe. The cat swatted at the fine leather but didn't move. 

Hux pressed his lips together and stepped over the cat, after making sure the door really was closed. This little monster always tried to get into the apartment. 

When he was at the grocery store, he took perverse pleasure in ignoring everything had Kylo had written down throughout the week and instead only bought the groceries for himself. And for the things they used together...well, he only bought the brands he liked. Because, of course, they always differed in that department, which had made the one-and-only grocery run they'd done together disastrous. 

The cat was still sitting there when Hux returned. It started to purr when it could hear the grocery bags rustling, and Hux only barely managed to keep it out of the apartment when he unlocked the door and squeezed himself inside. 

He could hear the music coming out of the bathroom when he put the groceries away, and he wondered if Kylo had fallen asleep in the tub once again. Before he could go and check on him (sometimes he was in a weird mother hen mode when it came to Kylo, because he was just so chaotic and Hux just couldn’t _not_ be; must have been the two years he had on him), he sorted in the groceries and decided that he wasn’t in the mood for cooking. He looked at the vast selection of fliers at the fridge door and tried to remember which one Kylo liked the least. 

Decision made quickly, Hux dialled the number of the pizza place that made the “pizza all wrong, too fucking thin, Hux.” He ordered a nice, big Caprese pizza for himself and then walked over to the closed door of the bathroom. He listened at the door. Dramatic classical music was still playing. Currently it was Johann Sebastian Bach’s _Toccata and Fugue In D-Minor_. Honestly, his roommate was such a drama queen.

Hux rolled his eyes and knocked at the door. There was a startled sound, something crashed to the floor and a muffled “Shit.”

“What?”

“Just making sure you didn’t fall asleep. Again.”

Hux could basically see Kylo’s eyeroll at his statement.

“Fuck off, Hux. I’m busy.”

“With self-loathing?”

“Fuck _off_.”

Hux shrugged and left Kylo alone. He walked to his room to change into more comfortable clothes. It was a Friday afternoon after all. Nothing wrong with winding down by changing into chinos and a Burberry polo shirt. He sniffed at his worn Burberry button down, hummed, and then tossed it into the hamper. He had just pulled off his socks and curled his naked toes into the plush carpet in front of his bed when his door banged open and Kylo stood there, towel wrapped around his waist, hands on his hips.

“Listen,” he said, as usual ignoring Hux’s displeasure about coming in without knocking. His gazed travelled down Hux’s body, and he looked at Hux’s exposed feet for more than three seconds before his eyes snapped up again, staring at Hux. “You gotta check my thesis.”

“I do?” Hux asked, sitting down on his bed. He leaned back on his hands and looked at Kylo with a raised eyebrow. “Why should I?”

Kylo scratched his head, wet hair standing up oddly when he put his hand back on his hip. It showed the tip of his ear. Hux stared at the little show of skin before he looked back at Kylo’s face.

“Because you have a way with words, and I’m shit at proofreading. And words...in general.”

Hux smirked. “A fault confessed is half redressed.”

Kylo snapped his fingers at that, pointing at Hux. 

“See,” he told Hux. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Hux looked at his nails, rubbing over the chipped surface on his right middle finger before he showed Kylo exactly that finger. Kylo groaned and rolled his eyes. He stepped farther into the room, instead of doing the right thing: retreating. Hux didn’t get up from the bed, but he straightened up and told Kylo with one glance to fucking stop there. Kylo did, now standing in his room awkwardly.

“I’m paying you,” he offered.

“I don’t need your money. It’s dirty,” Hux scoffed. 

“How is my money dirty? What the shit,” Kylo asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“It just is,” Hux told him. “Because it’s from you.”

Instead of being insulted, Kylo just barked out a laugh and flashed his stupid smile. Hux wasn’t fond of that smile. It showed too many teeth. Cute teeth. It didn’t fit the whole...package.

“Fine, okay,” Kylo said. He was still smiling. Unsettling. “I’ll get the groceries for three weeks.”

“You actually _do_ want me to starve and die, do you?” Hux asked.

“No, I swear. I will get the groceries. For three weeks. _And_ I’m not going to eat your food. Promise.”

Hux was impressed at the sacrifices Kylo was willing to make. He almost sounded like an adult.

“You’re really desperate, are you?” he asked. He got up from the bed then, so they stood in front of each other. Kylo looked a bit nervous and stepped away. 

“Kinda, yeah,” he admitted. “My deadline is rather soon and this shit is glued together only by spite and hate.”

“Sounds like a promising thesis to me,” Hux said. He reached out and flicked his fingers against Kylo’s forehead. “ _Four weeks_ of groceries. I’m suffering too much by your hand.”

“You _wish_ you could suffer by my hand. The things I can do, Hux,” Kylo retorted, and Hux rolled his eyes and walked around Kylo.

“Four weeks or nothing, Kylo,” he told him as he walked out of his room and to the living room. “And you bring the trash out every night,” he added as an afterthought.

A beat of silence, and then: “Fine, _fine_ I’ll do it. Can I give it to you now?” Kylo followed him out of the room and opened the door to his own room. 

“I’m going to eat first. And then I’m going to catch up with _Fargo_. You may give it to me after.“

“I’m counting on that,” Kylo muttered and went into his room. Three seconds later, his usual idiotic music started playing. So much for getting into the mood for the thesis.

Hux barely heard the doorbell over Kylo’s music a few minutes later. He jumped up from the sofa he’d been lounging on and got the pizza (paying with the leftover money he’d taken from Kylo’s wallet).

He sat down on the sofa again, opening the lid of the box and inhaling happily. He took a napkin and bit into his first slice. The music in Kylo’s room stopped, and Kylo yelled through the whole flat.

“Was that the doorbell?”

Hux sighed, rubbed his left temple and yelled back a clipped ”No!”

The music started again, and Hux turned on the subtitles. 

He managed half of the pizza, having to give up despite its deliciousness. He was halfway into the episode and Kylo’s music was still blaring. 

Hux really had looked forward to his quiet Friday.

He sank deeper into the sofa, and, as usual, managed to block out Kylo’s music by concentrating on the TV and reading the subtitles.

After three episodes, he’d had enough and turned everything off. He put the pizza into the fridge and decided he could get Kylo’s thesis with over now. He would just have to read through it and then he’d crawl into his own bed with his laptop. He’d read it, and hopefully, Kylo would leave him alone for the rest of the weekend.

So, he got up from the sofa and knocked at Kylo’s door. The music was still playing, but there wasn’t an answer. He knocked again, but he couldn’t even hear Kylo move. So he opened the door and found Kylo in his bed, deaf to his own music, laptop open between his legs and snoring. Hux sighed and walked over. He looked at the laptop, and saw that the screen was dark. He touched Kylo’s naked shoulder— he didn’t really want to know if the guy was naked under the blanket or not—and shook him slightly. 

Kylo groaned and swatted at his wrist with his enormous hand. Hux frowned and pinched his skin. Hard. Kylo jerked up and opened his eyes. He stared up at Hux in slight confusion.

“Your thesis,” said Hux in an accusing tone.“Let me read it.”

Kylo grunted and instead of being cooperative, he turned away, and when Hux punched his shoulder, he tried to swat at him again. 

“What the fuck, you asked me to read it.”

“Then fucking read it,” Kylo muttered. “I’m going to sleep.” He actually wiggled his body and the laptop came dangerously close to falling down. Hux really should let it fall down, but instinctively caught it before it could crash. 

“You’re _such_ a little shit,” Hux told him, and Kylo’s answer was a snore. Hux walked over to Kylo’s stereo to turn it off. There were no complaints from Kylo, who just continued sleeping. Hux closed the laptop, tucked it under his arm and walked out of Kylo’s room, closing the door none too gently.

He grabbed his bottle of Chardonnay from the fridge, a clean glass from the cupboard, and walked to his room. He dumped the laptop on his bed, filled his glass and took a few huge gulps before he put the glass on his nightstand, sat cross legged on his bed, and opened the laptop. Hux raised his eyebrow at the password request and sighed. He really wanted to punch Kylo with his own laptop. He should put it to the side and wait until Kylo was awake again, so Kylo could fucking print it out for him, and sit next to him while they went through it together, but that would mean that Kylo would hover around on Hux’s sacred weekend, and he could not have that. So he tapped his chin, tried to think, and typed in:

_password_

Wrong.

_password123_

Voilà.

Hux huffed as he looked at the mess that was Kylo’s desktop. It was full of icons, not one fucking folder sorted by anything at all. Hell, Hux saw a folder titled _biologyproject_. 

High school files.

He blinked, trying to find the thesis file because, of course, there wasn’t a thesis document open, only a minimized _Sims 4_. Out of morbid curiosity, Hux clicked on it and the screen loaded and showed him a hot chick who was complaining that she was very hungry. There wasn’t a fridge or a microwave, only the Sim woman in a too-big house. Hux sold three windows and let her order pizza before he saved the game and closed it.

He scanned the desktop again but couldn’t find anything called _thesis_. When he went into the documents file, there were so many and, honestly, he shouldn't do this shit. He should wait until Kylo printed it out for him, with a fucking bow around it. He opened the search bar and typed in the word, but not one file showed up. Hux groaned and wracked his brain, trying to think about what exactly Kylo was writing about. He was sure Kylo had babbled about it once or twice. 

Renaissance.

Artist.

Michelangelo? No. Rafael. No. Botticelli. No.

Ah. 

Kylo had gone the obvious route. Hux remembered snorting when Kylo told him and thinking that there must be millions of articles about that guy.

 _Da Vinci_ he typed in. He expected the document to pop up, but instead it showed many different results. About forty .jpegs, a few .pngs, a .docx file that was called _fuckingdavincikissmyassyoufuckingfucker_ and an .avi?

 _The Da Vinci Load_.

What the…?

He clicked on it, thinking that maybe Kylo had downloaded a documentary to quote or something, but it was something else. _Damn_ , was it something else. 

Hux couldn’t look away, because he was so dumbfounded. Because he hadn’t expected that. It was porn. Simple porn. Gay porn. Very gay.

Huh.

It wasn’t a whole movie, seemed to be just the highlights cut together and Hux watched as a guy, who couldn’t be older than thirty, wore a fake beard and fake long, grey hair and was pounding into his...student. The student had Renaissance-typical longish hair. Red. His sweaty face was covered in freckles and he was draped over a sketch that looked like the _Mona Lisa_.

_“Oh yes, master. Give it to me. Give me your load.”_

_”Don’t worry, boy. I’ll coat you like I coat my canvases.”_

Hux bit his lip to not laugh out loud. As if the lines weren’t horrible enough, the incredibly _talented_ actors were also affecting a very bad Italian accent. Hux clicked to pause and stared at the frozen screen. He shook his head and continued with his morbid curiosity. Because surely this couldn’t be _local_ porn.

Yep.

It was.

Two clicks and he was in the folder _work stuff_.

That folder was full of actually downloaded porn.

Who the fuck had porn on their laptop when you had perfectly fine porn websites and Incognito Mode? There were numerous video files in the folder and he let the cursor hover over the titles.

_American Booty._

_Drill Bill._

_Twin Cheeks._

Hux shook his head, scrolling through the list. This must be a joke. Some sort of _work stuff_ indeed. Research? 

He clicked on _Dawson’s Crack - who will get him in the end?_ and fast forwarded through the video to see what that was about. He couldn’t believe that Kylo seemed to prefer videos with actual plot. It looked like different men were trying to woo a good looking guy — Dawson. Dawson seemed to like presenting his crack and the competitors were fighting against each other and fucking each other to show Dawson how good they were.

Hux frowned because Dawson was ginger and on the twinky side.

He closed the video and reminded himself that he shouldn't snoop through Kylo’s stuff like that. He actually should read his thesis. But then he saw the title _Edward Penishands_ and groaned, clicking away almost immediately after it started, wondering: _since when did porn have the money for special effects so the guy really had penis hands?_

 _Legally Boned_ and _Missionary Impossible_ were clusterfucks of straight porn, and Hux was dimly aware how Kylo once told him _Legally Blonde_ and _Mission Impossible_ were two of his favorite movies.

Hux flatout refused to click on _Whorrey Potter_ because he didn’t want one of his favorite movie franchises ruined and skipped _Raiders of the Cost Arse_ because _no._ Didn’t Kylo have any class?

He shook his head, ready to close this folder and actually read Kylo’s thesis when he saw the last one.

 _Star Whores_.

He only clicked on it because the thumbnail showed a ginger-haired man. Because what was it with Kylo and owning porn with gingers?

He watched the scene unfold. A tall, snobby-looking general of the _Thirst Order_ stood on the bridge. Hux had to admit that he had a nice uniform going on and he stood straight, hands behind his back, sneering down at a computer screen. 

_”What is this? Bring me Lord Ten at once._

British. Red-headed. Tall. Thin.

Hux raised an eyebrow when a hulking man entered the scene, looking like he was poorly dressed in a carpet and had a mask on that one wouldn’t even find in a cheap Halloween store.

There was some bickering and in classy porn style _General Fux_ was bent over a console very soon, and was purring that he now knew the reason why it was Lord _Ten_. 

_“Oh, now I know what it means to be oppressed._.”

Hux snorted and finally closed the video. And the folder.

He opened _fuckingdavincikissmyassyoufuckingfucker.docx_ and sighed when he saw that the title of the thesis was exactly like the document name. He decided to get over with it as quickly as possible and forget about what he’d just learned about Kylo. Things he really didn’t want to know about his roommate: his spank bank material.

To his surprise, Kylo’s work was pretty decent. He had many sources, they seemed to have been used correctly and it was a joy to read whenever Kylo disagreed with the authors. Then came the picture interpretations and descriptions, and he got sleepy because it was rather boring for him. Personally, he liked playing with numbers more.

Because he didn’t want to scroll up and down just to compare what Kylo had written, and look at the appendix, he decided to print out the pictures Kylo was talking about. He clicked on the browser icon to do a quick google search, hoping to find high resolution pictures, and groaned when he saw that Kylo had the option that the browser automatically loaded the last opened tabs.

Which was porn of course.

It was pornhub. And Hux had to laugh when he read the _Welcome back, Ben!_.

 _Of course_ Kylo paid for a pornhub account. 

Because he still felt a bit scarred from Kylo’s local porn, he didn’t want to look at this, too, and was just about to close it when he saw the _Recommended for you._

And suddenly he could see the pattern. The golden thread through all this porn.

Gingers.

Ginger twinks.

Bossy twinks.

Ginger, bossy, twinks who liked to take big cock: n their lipstick-smeared mouths or up their asses. It didn't matter, as long as they got it.

Hux had had _no idea_.

Instead of feeling disgusted, he could feel his own cock stir a bit. Not because he particularly liked what he was seeing in the thumbnails or titles but because Kylo clearly was getting off on fucking gingers. Bossy gingers.

He scoffed because of course Kylo would put him into the _twink_ category. Hux ought to teach him a lesson. 

Naturally, Kylo had no idea. He wondered how long Kylo had been living in this dream world where Hux would just bend over like that and thank him for giving him that big cock.

Sure, there was nothing wrong with being bent over the next best surface and fucked into the next century, but the _manners_.

Hux tutted and closed the tab to look for the pictures in Kylo’s thesis. 

He loaded a few, printed them out on the wireless printer on his desk and looked at them while reading Kylo’s interpretations. 

His mind kept drifting, though. 

He wasn’t able to understand the words Kylo had written because he was thinking about the videos Kylo watched in private. He tried to think about certain _signs_. Some signals that would have told him that his roommate would like to really fuck him whenever he’d actually told him “Fuck you.”

To be honest, Hux had never looked at Kylo _that way_ or at least, had tried to squish any thought about that because one: he was his roommate, and two: he was a giant douche.

Hux would never admit that he had a thing for douches. 

(But some douches had been amazing fucks if he was being honest. Hux actually liked a good portion of self-confidence. Nobody wanted a wimp in bed.)

The more Hux thought about it — the _possibility_ — the less he could concentrate on what Kylo had been writing.

“Damn it,” he muttered and eventually printed out the whole thesis and closed the laptop. He would read it tomorrow, without the distraction of enormous gigabytes of porn.

Hux rubbed the sore spot between his eyes and got up from the bed to bring the laptop back to Kylo. He walked into the room without knocking for the first time in his life and stopped short. 

He’d genuinely thought Kylo was still asleep. Kylo was usually asleep when he wasn’t eating, and alone in his room at night.

But there he was. Nightlight on, and naked. 

Hux stared. And stared a bit more. And yes, he definitely looked _there_.

How could he not? It was half hard and glistening a bit from lube.

Kylo looked sleepy and not really aware that he was naked in front of Hux. More asleep than awake.

“Oh, hey, man. I was just about to get something to drink.”

He yawned, patted Hux’s shoulder, and walked out of the room.

Hux swallowed, put Kylo’s laptop on his nightstand, his mind still hanging on that glorious cock that had been visible between Kylo’s legs. 

Now, the big guys fucking the twinks in the videos made even more sense. His roommate had really imagined himself and...Hux?

“Well…” Hux muttered to himself. “Let's find out.” Because he _had to have_ this glorious thing.

He walked out of Kylo’s bedroom and his mind drifted to the lipstick-painted boy in one of the videos, sucking cock like it was the only thing he and his lips were made for. He recalled Phasma telling him she'd forgotten a lipstick of hers here ages ago. Right before they'd gone to that frat party he had no memory of. If he could only find out where she'd put it…

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to gef and bex, my loves T_T

*  
Hux woke up the next morning not feeling very refreshed, as if his mind had been working the whole night.

Well, since he had woken up with a crystal-clear plan, it had been working the whole night, it seemed. He got up from the bed, and took a long shower. He carefully soaped himself up under the hot shower spray, making sure to take all of the hot water, just because he could be a petty asshole, too. 

He thought about his plan to have that cock between his cheeks and sighed. He looked down between his legs and could see how the thought of having it was already affecting him. He wondered how long he’d actually wanted to have Kylo’s cock between his legs. 

Technically, he had always known that his roommate was on the attractive side. But his _character_ was just so…

Hux sighed as he slowly stroked his cock, rubbing over the head with his thumb a little. He let go of it though when there was a loud knock at the bathroom door and Kylo’s voice sounded a bit angry.

“Dude, I've been waiting for over twenty minutes now. I’m going to fucking piss into the kitchen sink.”

Right.

There was the reason right there: his roommate was an animal most of the time. 

Good thing Hux had decided to use these animalistic tendencies for his own fun for once. This side had to be fun for him just one time. Or two. If Kylo was lucky. He still had to decide how to approach Kylo, though, because as eager as he was to get that cock stuffed between his asscheeks, he didn't want to go like a bull from the gate. He wasn't someone like Kylo, thank you very much.

“If you urinate in the kitchen sink, I will come at you at night, skin you alive, and cut off your balls with a rusty knife,” Hux called back. 

There was a beat of silence, and suddenly the door flew open.

Hux made a startled sound and grabbed the white-blue shower curtain, hiding his body even more behind it, and looked at Kylo incredulously. 

“How did you open the locked door?” he demanded. Kylo shrugged, already fumbling with the tie of his sweatpants. “Oh no, you won't. Let me at least get out of the room. Jesus!”

Kylo hummed, not looking at Hux, and Hux turned away from him. As much as he wanted to get another look at that marvelous cock, this definitely was the wrong situation for that. Hux shuffled at the other end of the tub. He was sure that Kylo wouldn't see him from the toilet if he stood here. Hux dunked his head under the shower spray to avoid hearing some _dabbling_ that was not the water drops hitting the enamel of the tub. He rinsed his hair, grunting lightly because his carefully awakened erection was gone by now, and he was just wondering how much coffee Kylo had drunk in the morning, when the water on his body turned scalding hot for a second, just to become ice cold the next moment. Hux yelled, stepped away from the shower spray and ripped the shower curtain to the side.

“What the fuck, you idiot?” he snarled at Kylo. Kylo stood with his back to him, washing his hands in the sink, but he could see his smug smirk in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Sorry,” Kylo said. “I warned you, but you didn’t hear me when you were hiding under the water as if you'd never been present when someone has to piss.”

Hux growled and wanted to tell Kylo that he had indeed never been present for something like that, because he had a big amount of decency. But he never spoke these words because he could see how Kylo’s gaze had traveled, and he was staring at Hux’s reflection in the mirror. Somewhere in the direction of Hux’s navel. Hux realized that the wet shower curtain he was holding, was clinging to his body. And it was perfectly highlighting the outline of his cock. 

Yes.

Kylo was definitely looking there.

Suddenly, Hux’s plan was back in his mind full force, tingling skin forgotten. Hux cocked his hip, making it seem like he just shifted his weight from one leg to another. Kylo’s eyes snapped back up immediately, and he turned off the tap with more force than necessary. 

“I'm going for a run,” he announced. Hux was sure he saw Kylo adjust himself right before he closed the door again. 

“Curious,” Hux muttered to himself, and reached out with his arm, literally testing the waters. The water had a normal temperature then. Hux finished his shower in peace and decided to follow through with his half-hearted plan: tease Kylo until he snapped.

* * *

Hux was sitting in the kitchen, eating his late breakfast, when Kylo returned to the apartment. Hux could hear his music playing despite the earphones and now, he finally admitted to himself, Kylo looked just fine — even when his cock wasn’t visible. His _Columbia_ shirt was sticking to his broad chest and the grey sweatpants accentuated thick thighs that Hux wouldn’t mind having wrapped around his neck. It really did wonders for his fantasy, now that he had admitted it to himself. Kylo was hot. And a douche. Still hot. And Hux would have him. This whole arrangement wouldn’t suffer from it. They were perfect as roommates. Kylo wouldn’t throw him out. He just couldn’t. 

Hux told this to himself as his gaze traveled upwards again. 

When he met Kylo’s eyes, Kylo looked unsure, obviously having noticed that Hux had checked him out. He pulled out one earbud, seemingly mulling over what to say, and Hux told him, “You look like you peed yourself.”

Kylo started, looked down at himself and saw that the grey fabric of his pants and his sweat weren’t the best combination because the damp spots really did look like he wet himself. The tips of his ears turned bright pink and he shrugged, mumbling that he would go and take a shower now.

“Come back here after,” Hux told him. “I’ve printed out your thesis. We’re going over it together. I tried yesterday, but I was too tired. And you decided it would be better to sleep anyway, instead of—you know—appreciating my help.”

Kylo stiffened, but then nodded and vanished into the bathroom. Hux finished his breakfast, put the dirty plate and cup into the dishwasher, and went to his room to grab the stack of papers. He stopped at his little display of cologne he rarely used. Most of them were the usual gifts from his mother, but there was one cologne he’d bought himself a few months ago. He’d stumbled over it during the dreadful Christmas shopping rush when the sales women had sprayed everyone with their cologne of the day. He’d actually stopped when he’d caught a whiff, and the woman had led him into the perfumery, where he’d bought it.

Now, Hux usually didn’t wear cologne. His scent was mostly just his deodorant and his aftershave. Cologne was reserved for the more...intimate moments. Before he knew it, Hux dabbed his _L`Occitane en Provence Verdon_ behind his ears, enjoying the mix of mint and citrus, with a hint of lavender and cedar. He wondered if Kylo would like the scent, too.

Hux returned to the kitchen, armed with Kylo’s thesis and a red pen. He could hear the running shower, so he poured himself a glass of water, sat down, and started to read it again. Today, after the shock of finding so much porn had settled, Kylo’s thesis made much more sense and Hux could concentrate better on it. He looked up from page ten when Kylo returned to the kitchen in different clothes and with wet hair pulled up in a messy bun. Hux always wondered why someone with such ears would favor a hairstyle that accentuated the size of them. He always wore that bun at home. When he was outside, the hair was usually brushed over his ears. 

It was endearing. Somehow.

“Come sit,” Hux said, patting on the chair next to him. “Let’s get this over with. I don’t want to waste my Saturday with mediocre love letters to an overrated Renaissance guy.”

Kylo filled a new cup with coffee from the pot Hux had made for breakfast and sat down next to Hux with a heavy sigh. “That’s not what this is.”

“I know, I was just overdramatizing. I got to read a bit on your laptop yesterday, and it’s quite entertaining. I admire that you are bold enough to work in sarcasm into your thesis. I wouldn’t have done that. At all. Well, mine was all about numbers and statistics, but anyway.”

He looked at Kylo, who lounged on his chair and sipped the coffee and looked from Hux’s face to the papers and then back to Hux.

“You admire me?” he asked.

Hux cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer to Kylo. His left knee was touching Kylo’s stretched-out calf that way and when Hux brushed his hair behind his ear to tuck the red pen behind it, he could see Kylo take deep breath, trying to subtly sniff, as it seemed. Hux hid his smirk behind his left hand and leaned even closer. Kylo didn’t lean away, but he didn’t react, apart from tapping the printed out page with his hand. “You think it’s any good?”

“I haven’t read anything yet, but style is definitely not your problem. And your sources seem to be on point, so...proofreading. We’re just going to do it.”

“We’re going to do it?” Kylo asked.

“Yes. In every position,” Hux replied.

Kylo coughed and had to put the cup of coffee on the table to avoid pouring it onto his lap. 

“Pardon me,” Hux said. “From every position. We’re going through it with your point of view, obviously. But I think it also helps to think about who your first reader is and who your second reader is. You know them right? Sat in their lessons? It always helps to include stuff they love. You know...certain phrases. How they usually approach problems in class.”

Kylo licked his lips, and Hux noticed how plush they were. Especially the lower lip. It was almost obscenely big. Perfect to bit into. He wondered if he’d always known this and just hadn’t acknowledged it, or if he now just saw Kylo in a completely different light. After admitting to himself that Kylo Ren was very fuckable indeed.

“I see,” Kylo said, rubbing his forehead with one hand and lifting his cup to take a sip of his coffee with the other. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Snoke is really fond of quoting _him_. I think I’ve done this. And I also didn’t argue his points that much because he has such a fragile ego. I’ve seen him fail a student just because he’d interpreted a fall of the folds differently.”

Hux was astonished to hear such a thing. “And such a guy is your reader? Your prof? So you get a good grade by kissing that guy’s feet?”

“Not the feet I’d like to kiss,” Kylo said, making a face. “But yeah. Basically. But I...I talked to him about my thesis often enough, and he didn’t have anything against it. So I think I’ll be safe.”

“Your his protégée?” Hux joked, taking the pen back into his hand and adding a comma in one of the sentences. “You’re someone’s _favorite_?”

“Is that so hard to comprehend?” Kylo asked with a huff and drained his coffee, putting the cup back down onto the table with more force than necessary.

Hux watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed heavily, working himself into a disgruntled state. He reached out and touched the inner side of Kylo’s wrist with his index and middle finger.

“No,” Hux said. “Everyone has the right to like the sulking boys.”

Kylo looked at him, but instead of being offended, he huffed out a laugh and punched Hux lightly in the shoulder. Hux smiled and kept his fingers on Kylo’s skin for three more seconds until he retreated and put his hand on his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Kylo was touching his wrist.

“All right,” Hux said. “Let’s do this.”

Kylo nodded, hesitating for a second before he leaned over to Hux to read the lines and listen to Hux’s comments. Instead of teasing Kylo then, Hux actually concentrated on helping him out and dove into work.

* * *

It was almost four hours later when Kylo sighed heavily and stretched his arms above his head. Hux watched his shirt ride up and felt the urge to lick the hipbone that poked out. 

“Thank you,” Kylo said. “Thank you. That…was very helpful, actually.” He looked at Hux and smiled: a weird little thing, showing a bit of his teeth. Hux felt a bit drained, but he smiled back at him and got up from his chair. 

“You’re actually welcome,” he said and looked in the fridge to get his leftover pizza from yesterday. That would be his lunch. Kylo packed together the printed out pages with their commentary, and Hux was amused to see how eager he was.

“I’m going to finish this shit today and tomorrow. It’s basically just the last chapter and the conclusion,” Kylo said, and now the smile thrown at Hux was even bigger. Hux held the pizza box in his hand and suddenly felt great that he had helped Kylo out. He looked very relieved and grateful, as if he actually gave a damn about Hux’s opinion.

“Go get ‘em,” Hux joked, and Kylo laughed, nodded and, walked back to his room. A minute later, his usual heavy metal was blaring through the door, but Hux didn’t mind it. He just enjoyed his cold pizza on the couch—had his feet propped up on the couch table because he deserved it after hard work—and texted a bit back and forth with Phasma. She wanted to go out tonight. 

For once, Hux was in the mood to go clubbing with her, so when the afternoon rolled around, it was settled that they’d go out. Hux tossed the phone away when Phasma had sent her final text ( _shit gonna go shop for an outfit now ugh, later hux_ ) and looked over his shoulder at Kylo’s closed door. The music was still playing. He wondered if Kylo was really working or if he had just fallen asleep again. 

He resisted the urge to knock at Kylo’s door and ask. He never really bothered to check on Kylo before, and just because Hux felt he now was a bit responsible for the grade Kylo might receive, it didn’t mean he should go obvious mother hen now. He got up from the couch, ripped the empty pizza box apart and tossed in the trash. He made a fresh pot of coffee, filled a new cup, and then walked to his room. He opened his closet while sipping his coffee. He knew exactly what kind of bars and clubs were Phasma’s favorites. He never was one for flamboyant dressing, so the lime green burberry would have to do. It was as much color as he would allow himself. He pulled the shirt from the hanger, then looked for his black Armani denims at the back of his closet when he stumbled over the _shit I find that that probably belongs to one-night-stands or Phasma_ box stuffed into a corner. 

Ah. 

He pulled the box out too and put it on his bed. Staring at his laid out clothes and the box, he sipped his coffee. He was distracted by the doorbell. Huh.

“That’s for me!” he could hear Kylo yell through the door. Curious, Hux poked his head out of the door and saw Kylo paying a delivery boy. He looked at his clock and saw that it was a bit early for dinner but working your brain definitely made you hungry. And Kylo did skip lunch. Or not. Hux knew that Kylo had a secret stash of disgusting snacks under his bed.

He closed his door again, feeling hungry himself once again, and wondered if he should eat something before he met with Phasma or if they’d go to that one pub with a great chili fries game. He looked back to the door when it opened again —as usual, without knocking. 

Kylo stood at the threshold, holding up two big bags of Thai that smelled delicious.

“Since you’re saving my ass,” Kylo said without preamble, stepping in when Hux didn’t shoo him away, “I thought I’d invite you to early dinner.” 

“When will you start knocking?” Hux asked, suddenly remembering his plan, and realizing he was in a good mood because Kylo had bought food of his own free will; that was a rarity. “I could have been masturbating, you know.”

Kylo started but quickly regained his posture. He shrugged and said, “You don’t do that during the day. I would know.”

Hux huffed.

“I’m not saying no to the food, but we’ll have to eat it here. Sit on that chair there at my desk would you? I need to check my outfit and get ready.”

“Get ready for what?” Kylo asked. He walked over to Hux’s desk and put the bags on it, before he sat down on the chair and unpacked the food. “You going out?”

“Yes,” Hux replied and hesitated for a second before he got rid of his shirt and walked over to his little—as Phasma liked to call it— _goodie table that keeps Armie pristine_. “Phasma wouldn’t leave me alone. And to be honest, it’s been a while since I had, ah...how do you phrase it? Since I had a good dicking.” He sniffed at the cologne he’d already applied before and sprayed something in his hair now. When he looked over at Kylo, Kylo was rummaging in the bags and frowning lightly. 

Hux huffed. He was getting naked here, and that guy just looked at his food. 

“Uh, interesting,” Kylo mumbled, and then fished out a styrofoam bowl. Hux could smell the tom yum from where he was standing and his stomach lurched first, the growled. 

“Is that my favorite?” he asked, walking over to Kylo and grabbing the bowl. He opened the lid and inhaled the spicy-sour scent. Perfect.

“I don’t know if I’m your favorite,” Kylo said, “but I guess it’s your preferred soup, yeah.”

“Thank you,” Hux said, grinning lightly when Kylo stared at his naked chest for a second and only after looked up. He nodded and Hux sat down on his bed and put the bowl on the night stand. He pulled off his trousers, too, and hummed. “Hm, better not stain my clothes. Eating soup can be messy.”

Kylo snorted and shrugged. The tips of his ears were red again and he rummaged around in his own bag, producing green curry. He tossed Hux a spoon and they both concentrated on their first few bites. Hux appeased his hunger first, sighing because Kylo had ordered from the _good_ place. That was very nice. Kylo really seemed to be grateful that Hux had helped him on the last meters of his road to getting a masters degree. 

“How’s it going?” Hux asked after a few minutes. “Any end in sight?”

Kylo shrugged, shoveling a too-big portion of rice into his big mouth and looking like he was almost choking on it as he swallowed. Hux conjured a vivid image of how he would look like choking on something else.

“Maybe, I don’t know. Finishing it is a lot more complicated than I thought. I’m trying.”

Hux didn’t want to overdo it, but _finishing is complicated for you?_ lay on the tip of his tongue. Instead of freaking Kylo out by going from zero innuendos per day to one million, he just nodded and continued eating his delicious soup. “A deadline in sight is always helpful, yes.”

“As if you finished yours with a deadline in sight,” Kylo said, putting his empty box of food away and rummaging through the bag again. 

“Well, obviously not,” Hux said, scoffing. “But that’s because I actually made a plan before I wrote mine.”

“Of course you did,” Kylo said in a way that almost sounded fond, and opened a box of Pad Thai. He tossed Hux another box that continued something fried and delicious, and Hux ate that too, before he got up from the bed and opened the lid of the box he’d taken out of his closet.

“What’s that?” Kylo asked, putting away his now-empty box of Pad Thai. 

“Stuff,” Hux said, rifling through the different things. He did find Phasma’s old lipstick, indeed. He opened it to look what color it was and smirked when the label read _British Red_.

“You wear lipstick for a date?” Kylo asked. Hux looked at him, trying to determine if he was judging him, but Kylo sounded genuinely curious. And a bit intrigued. 

“I'm not going on a date. I'll just go out with Phasma and see what the evening brings,” said Hux. Instead of tossing the lipstick back into the box, he put it on top of his small dresser. Kylo stared at the little stick for a while, and then looked at Hux, who continued rifling through the contents of the box. “I'm not putting on lipstick for that. And not for dates. Let's say I put it on if the other party explicitly demands it.”

“You are taking orders?” Kylo asked, opening one of the two beers he had brought with him and drinking half of the bottle in obnoxiously big gulps. Once again, Hux was mesmerized by the bobbing of Kylo’s Adam's apple, but then forced himself to look back at the box. He fished out a nail polish that promised to make your nails look like poisonous, metallic green and wondered, briefly, about the kind of people he made a habit of fucking. And what one night stand left nail polish here? Or was that Phasma’s too? He took his time, putting the nail polish right next to the lipstick on the drawer. 

“Only the good kind. And then it's not really taking orders. Believe me, I am in charge the whole time. Even if it seems the other way around.”

To his surprise, Kylo smirked at that and finished his bottle. “I don't doubt that,” he told Hux, and offered him the bottle of beer. Hux shook his head, Kylo shrugged and took off the cap. He heard doorbell rang then, at the same time Hux’s phone alerted him with a message. He read it and nodded. 

“That's Phasma already. Guess she wants to pretty up together,” he said and left his room. He opened the door for Phasma, raising his eyebrows when he saw she had a million bags in her hands and declared she couldn't decide on an outfit. He let her in. She slipped out of her shoes, already talking about the stuff she'd bought and barging through the apartment, into his room. Hux followed her and pursed his lips when he saw that the takeout wasn't there anymore. All cleaned up. And Kylo had vanished too. Hux turned his head to look at Kylo’s door.

It was closed.

“What's with the cosmetics?” Phasma asked, her bags emptied out on his bed already. “You're in that mood tonight?”

Hux closed his own door, and said. “It's a long story.”

“Well, you can tell me while I try these on,” she said, already peeling her large, athletic body out of the blouse she'd worn. 

So Hux told her while they matched their outfits for the night.

She was ecstatic to hear the plan and told him she'd been wondering when he would finally make a move on his hunk roommate.

* * *

He had spent the rest of the weekend out of the apartment. After a long and intoxicated night, he'd woken up in some guy's bed. He'd forgotten the name of the guy. but Hux’s ass had ached in all the right places, so he'd taken advantage of this guy being obviously besotted with him by getting a big breakfast and another two rounds in bed. He'd fucked off when the guy had gone into the bathroom to shower and left the apartment without a word or a number. He'd just made his way to the subway station when Phasma had sent him a picture of herself in some bathroom, her neck looking like she'd been mauled by a bear. 

They spontaneously decided to meet up for lunch then, which ended at hers, drinking some relaxation wine, which ended in Hux sleeping at hers. 

When he sat in class Monday morning, he deeply regretted his life decisions and was not amused when his prof gave him approximately one million papers to grade. Lazy Bastard. Sometimes, he regretted not going into the real work world after getting his masters. 

He made it through the day though, and when he came home, it was eerily silent in the apartment.

“Kylo?” he asked loudly, closing the apartment door. There was no answer. Kylo’s door was ajar and Hux looked inside the room. He wasn’t there. Probably working. Hux had long given up on Kylo’s working schedule. Hux walked into his room, changing into comfortable clothes, and rubbed his temples when he made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised when he opened the door to the fridge and saw that it was bursting with groceries. He’d never seen their fridge so full. And Kylo had even bought the good brands. The top ones. The ones Hux only indulged in when he needed to celebrate. Like his yearly anniversary of getting free from Brendol’s clutches.

And so much fresh produce. It was a bit like Hux’s personal Cockaigne. 

He was in the mood to cook something out of it, the last of his headache suddenly gone. He grabbed things randomly and only when the steak was sizzling in the pan, did he see the stack of papers and the note pinned on top of it. Hux hummed, turning off the stove and putting the pan in the oven. He wiped his hands on the apron and saw that the pages were Kylo’s renewed introduction and conclusion. The note read:

_Please?_

How could Hux say no to that? He pushed the papers to the side for now, finished cooking and a few minutes later, he sat down at the kitchen table, enjoyed his food and read the _New York Times_ app. He forewent dessert, and instead took the rest of Kylo’s work, pulling it in front of him. 

It was read through and corrected in under an hour and Hux felt something like pride. Kylo’s ending was brilliant and Hux couldn’t help himself: he drew a smiley under the last word.

Suddenly, the urge to _praise_ Kylo was very strong. He thought back to the numerous talks he’d had with Phasma during the weekend, as to how to tease his roommate mercilessly, but he briefly wondered if he himself would have the patience for it. He wondered, if he should just staple the papers on Kylo’s forehead and sit down on his dick for a job well done.

But where was the class in that? He’d realized this weekend that just picking up a guy and having his way with him was… _boring._

Teasing a beast like Kylo…sounded way more fun.

Hux nodded to himself, cleaned up the mess he made while cooking, and left the stack of papers on the table. He went to his room and instead of grading the papers like he should, he opened a spreadsheet on his laptop and typed in:

_project kren_

* * *

“...So I’ll send it to my cousin, so she can proofread it, because one more reader can’t be bad, and… _what are you doing?_ ”

Hux almost laughed because he had never heard Kylo sound incredulous before. 

“Hm?” Hux asked, stretching his leg even further. He had on the shortest shorts he could find in Phasma’s closet and currently was sitting on the couch next to kylo, his right hand curled around back of the knee, and he was inspecting the inner side of his right thigh.

“Is this some yoga shit, or…?”

Hux was aware that Kylo’s gaze was following his left side the whole time. He was mesmerized by Hux rubbing over his skin, tracing the freckles there.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hux said, but not ceasing what he was doing. “My last...ah. My last _friend_ wouldn’t stop biting and kissing my thighs, and I hated it, so I’m checking if there’s anything left, I guess. He was awful. Sloppy and wet and _ugh_.”

Kylo made a non-committal humming sound, and Hux was happy to see how Kylo took a few big gulps from the bottle of wine they were sharing because Kylo was basically done now. In a few days, he’d turn in his thesis in print and that was it. So this was something of a pre-celebration. Hux had asked Kylo if he could join when he’d seen him on the sofa, and after Kylo had given him a once-over, he’d nodded.

“Your _friend_ ,” Kylo said, snorting and shaking his head. “What’s wrong with saying ‘hook-up’? ‘Fuck’? ‘Asslicker’?”

“Now don’t be vulgar,” Hux replied. He lifted his stretched leg and turned a bit more to Kylo. “Is there anything left? It feels like it, but I can’t see it.”

Kylo swallowed and looked into Hux’s eyes as if Hux held the answers of the universe, before his gaze dropped down to Hux’s exposed inner side of his thighs. He shuffled closer and Hux wondered if Kylo knew that he was teasing or if he was genuinely looking if Hux’s skin was white again, dusted with freckles. 

Now, Hux hadn’t considered what it would do to him when Kylo actually touched him. Because Kylo did. He grabbed Hux’s thigh with his ridiculously large hand, and his palm was so _hot_ , Hux did his utmost to not gasp or show any emotion. Kylo _tugged_ and Hux was sliding over the sofa, closer to Kylo, who leaned down to inspect Hux’s leg. Kylo’s breath was warm and tickling. Hux could feel the goosebumps rising. 

And the heat.

“No,” Kylo said, as if he had one of his Da Vinci pictures in front of him, studying them. “Just pure creamy white with some star constellations. Freckles, I mean. Freckles that look like nebulae.”

“Nebulae?” Hux asked amused. “I think that’s the wrong word.”

“Is it?” Kylo asked, his thumb brushing over Hux’s skin, rubbing small circles over a dusting of freckles that looked like an abstract rhombus.

“Yes,” Hux said, feeling a bit uneasy. He pulled away and Kylo let go of him immediately. Hux took the wine bottle from his left hand and took a big sip. Kylo, not quite smirking, asked how far he was with _Fargo_. Hux told him and Kylo grabbed the remote and the PlayStation controller to turn on Netflix. Hux got up to get another bottle of wine. When he returned, Kylo had started the episode where Hux had stopped watching. This time, Hux had brought two glasses. 

Kylo ignored it, and somehow, Hux did so too.

* * *

“Hux…”

“Hm?”

“Are you aware that you’re wearing lipstick?”

Hux made a shocked sound, touched his chest and then his lips. His fingertips came away red. “Damn it, Phasma!” he said to himself. “She must have done this while I passed out on her sofa last night.”

“You were out again?” Kylo asked, staring at Hux’s lips. Hux smirked slightly, feeling the shape of the lipstick in the back pocket of his trousers. “You’re out very often lately.”

“I’ve been _out_ for eight years now, Kylo,” Hux told him easily and rubbed his thumb over his lower lip, knowing he was smearing it a bit over the corners of his mouth. Kylo followed his movement, jaw a bit slack. Hux licked over his upper lip and Kylo breathed out harshly through his mouth. “Tastes a bit like strawberry.”

“I hate strawberries,” Kylo said in a slightly hoarse voice.

Hux snorted, smacked his lips together and opened the freezer to grab a popsicle. He tore open the wrapper, tossed it into the trash, and swirled his tongue around the strawberry-flavored treat. “Too bad,” he said, winked at Kylo and left the kitchen, pushing the popsicle into his mouth with a loud slurp.

* * *

“Watcha doing?”

Hux looked up when Kylo asked this. He had to suppress a smile because Kylo looked like he had literally just rolled out of bed. He only had on his too-revealing underwear. 

“Fruit salad,” Hux said. “I don’t even know what to do with all the fresh produce you’re always refilling. Are you _that_ grateful?”

“Immensely,” Kylo said and walked over to the coffee maker. 

“I made a fresh pot,” Hux informed him, staring at the bananas he was just about to peel and dice. 

“Thanks,” Kylo said. “I stayed up the whole night again to do some last minute reading.” He sat down at the table, opposite where Hux was standing and inhaled the coffee, wincing because it was a tad too hot. Hux smirked and started to peel the banana. One by one, by one. And instead of cutting it, he brought it to his mouth, opening his lips. He pretended to think about something very hard, nibbling on the tip of the banana. He could see Kylo stopping mid-motion, the cup of coffee halfway to his mouth. Hux made a humming sound, before he wrapped his lips around the banana, sucking as long as possible without looking too ridiculous, before he finally bit into it. He chewed slowly, still staring at the cut fruit and said, “Did you buy plums. too?” 

Kylo’s answer was something between a gasp and a groan.

Hux continued nibbling on the banana for a while, before he took the second bite. He dragged out eating the banana as long as he could—even if it was probably a minute or so—and when he tossed the peels into the trash, Kylo’s cup was still lifted mid-motion.

“Kylo?” he asked, snapping his fingers in front of Kylo’s face.

Kylo started and promptly sloshed the coffee over his own lap. He hissed, but the coffee wasn’t scalding hot anymore. It had landed on his thigh mostly, little droplets running down his skin, vanishing in the crack between his thighs. 

Hux wanted to lick it away.

“Sorry,” he said and grabbed a few paper towels. Before he could dab away the coffee, Kylo took the towels from him and did it himself. A shame, really.

“Yes, I bought plums, too,” Kylo muttered. “But in a fruit salad, really?”

“They _are_ fruit, are they not?” Hux asked, rifling through the fridge and finding a pack at the far back. “I like their taste.” He put them next to the cutting board after he’d rinsed them and cut two bananas first. 

“Stop it,” he warned when Kylo stole a plum and bit into it. “These are not for you.”

“I bought them,” Kylo said, making a horribly disgusting sound as he sucked the plum’s flesh into his mouth. Hux could see the juice trickle down his chin. Kylo wiped it away with his hand and chewed slowly. 

“You bought them for _me_ ,” Hux huffed and pitted a plum before he cut it into little pieces. 

“Don’t be mean. I worked through the whole night,” Kylo said, again more sucking at the plum than biting into it. Hux saw out of the corner of his eye how Kylo removed the pit, and then looked at it. He tilted his head and then his tongue darted out—big like the rest of him—and he licked into it. Hux’s eyes snapped away because his mind provided him with a different image altogether. He wondered if Kylo had some lucky lady friends who could enjoy a tongue like that. It certainly looked like Kylo knew what he was doing… Or Hux was just an idiot with a filthy mind, because when he looked again, Kylo wasn’t licking anything anymore, but chewing on the plum happily.

“These are very good. I get why you always insist on organic.”

“Duh,” Hux said and finished cutting the plums. “Help me with these, would you? Then you’ll even get something.”

“I would have taken something anyway,” Kylo declared. But he drained his coffee and grabbed a knife and a second cutting board and grabbed a few strawberries to cut them. Hux was ready to chide him for cutting them too sloppily, but he couldn’t actually find fault with it. Kylo’s big hands were _handy_ with the knife.

Huh.

Together, the cut the rest of the fruit and Hux slapped Kylo’s hand with the flat side of the knife when Kylo tried to steal some pieces. Kylo hissed, but didn’t try it again.

“I thought it was ready,” he complained.

“Not yet, you impatient child,” Hux said, and opened different kitchen cabinets. He knew he had put them in there ages ago, when he’d bought too much — “Aha!”

He found a slightly dusty bottling jar with walnuts. He touched the lid, putting pressure on it, almost unscrewing it, before he had another idiotic idea. 

Really, this plan was making him a bit hysterical.

“Hey, can you help with this? My ass is too tight,” he said, back to Kylo. Behind him, Kylo made a choking sound and coughed a few times. 

“What?” Kylo asked, eyes a bit watery, as Hux saw as he turned around. 

“My glass is too tight,” Hux said matter-of-factly. “Or rather the lid, so could you...?”

He held out the jar, and Kylo frowned slightly. He took the jar, though, nodding, and with one silent _pop_ , he opened the lid with ease. 

“Thanks, could you put two handfuls in, please? I’m just going to look for something else, and _then_ it’s ready.” He left Kylo in the kitchen, then walked into his room, to his secret stash of alcohol that he didn’t want to share with his roommate, and grabbed the bottle. 

“What’s that?” Kylo asked when Hux returned to the kitchen.

“Advocaat,” Hux said. “I like to indulge it from time to time. It tastes amazing in tiny chocolate cups. But it also goes well with fruit salad.” He unscrewed it and sloshed a nice amount of the liqueur over the fruit. Grabbing a pair of salad servers, he finally mixed everything, noting that Kylo had added just the right amount of walnuts.

“I’ve never heard or seen that before,” Kylo muttered. “Pouring liqueur into a fruit salad.”

“It’s a family recipe, so to speak. I learned it from my...mother.”

If Kylo noticed the hesitation before Hux had said the word, he didn’t dwell on it. He just watched as Hux mixed everything, and Hux blinked a few times, rather rapidly. It still hurt talking or thinking about his mother, which was curious since he hadn’t seen her in almost fifteen years. 

Maybe that was why. He didn’t have anything to do with Brendol anymore. He _could_ contact his mother now, couldn’t he?

“Can we eat that now?” Kylo said, interrupting his melancholic thoughts. “I’m starving.”

Hux hummed and nodded. He took two bowls from the kitchen cabinet and was about to put it on the table, but Kylo had grabbed the big bowl and grinned. “Let’s continue with _Fargo_.”

“Fine,” Hux said, grabbing the advocaat and two spoons and following Kylo into the living room.

Once they were settled in front of TV and had their first few delicious spoons of the fruit salad, Kylo asked, “Why are you being so nice to me lately?”

To which Hux replied, “Why are you being so decent lately?”

Kylo frowned. Then he huffed. Then he laughed, punched Hux’s shoulder lightly and turned back to the TV without answering.

Hux rubbed his shoulder, but didn’t dwell on it, just settled a bit more into the sofa and concentrated on the TV again.

* * *

“If we flip a coin, what do you reckon my chances are of getting head?” Hux asked. It knocked the fight right out of Kylo. He faltered, bit his lip and then frowned. He frowned a lot around Hux and his antics, lately. “I always bet on head, so…” 

Kylo snorted and tried to get into the bathroom. Hux stood his ground, his towel holding on for dear life. “We’re not flipping coins for who gets to use the bathroom. Because I’m going to. I just submitted my thesis. I deserve a fucking bath.”

“A _fucking_ bath?” Hux asked, eyebrow raised. “With whom? Yourself?”

“Ha ha,” Kylo said dryly, clutching his own towel as it tried to slip from his hips. Their upper bodies rubbed against each other as they both tried to squeeze into the bathroom. Hux had originally had planned to take a long bath, work himself up a bit and then strut in front of Kylo in a towel with a hard dick. But this rubbing skin at each other had its perks too. Hux couldn’t appreciate it though, because _he_ wanted to take a bath, goddammit.

“I’ve been tense the whole day,” Hux said. “Come on, let me have this.”

“Why have you been tense? Didn’t you say you don’t have to be at uni today?” Kylo asked, grabbing Hux’s shoulders. Before Hux could react, Kylo had lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, and planted him in the hallway. He didn’t manage to close the door though, because Hux jammed his foot between door and doorframe. Luckily, Kylo saw this and didn’t slam it, possibly breaking Hux’s foot in the process.

“I’ll have you know that I am always a bit tense when I’m at the hospital,” Hux said and was surprised when he saw genuine concern in Kylo’s eyes.

“Are you all right?” Kylo asked, opening the door a bit wider.

Hux used this chance to squeeze himself through, so now they were both standing in the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah. I was just there for my regular six-month STD checkup,” he explained. Kylo was stunned into silence and didn’t prevent Hux from turning on the tap to scalding hot and throwing one of his LUSH bombs inside. _Intergalactic_ exploded in the water and Hux happily watched the neon colors appear, right as the strong scent of peppermint filled his nostrils. 

“Why?” Kylo asked from behind. Hux didn’t bother to turn around, just leaned forward to test the temperature with his fingers and cooling down the water a bit. He put a bit of an extra wiggle on his ass when he stretched to get the new bottle of shampoo he’d bought from the shelf above the tub. His towel dropped dangerously low and Hux’s heart started pounding because he wouldn’t grab it if it decided to fall down. He felt a bit like his whole plan would find its culmination soon. He read the ingredients of _Daddy-O_ , taking his time with his answer.

“Why not?” he asked, putting the shampoo bottle on the edge of the tub. “Don’t you get tested regularly? Here I thought you’re finishing every one of your _work nights_ with some naughty guest you wouldn’t let into the club.”

“That’s getting boring,” Kylo said. He came close, so close that their skin was touching again. Kylo’s arm was touching Hux’s as he grabbed the shampoo bottle to study it. “And I’ll have you know I just had a test two weeks ago.”

“Congratulations,” Hux said dryly, just as Kylo continued talking and asked, “Can I use this?”

“No,” Hux said, wresting the bottle of shampoo out of Kylo’s strong grip. “You can wash your hair with a soap bar for all that I care. Stop using my shit.”

“You wish I would,” Kylo snickered, and Hux rolled his eyes. 

“That doesn’t make sense, as usual.”

“You don’t make sense, as usual,” Kylo replied. “How about we take a bath together, then?”

For a split second, Hux was keen on saying _yes, please_. But somehow that was too easy. He didn’t know yet if Kylo was just fucking around, or _fucking_ around. 

“Out. Now,” he told Kylo sternly and put his hand between Kylo’s heavenly, developed pecs. He splayed his fingers and pushed Kylo back. Kylo chuckled and let himself be pushed out. 

“Okay,” Kylo said. “I’ll go, if you let me use one of your bath bombs after. Please. I want to celebrate a bit.”

Hux heaved a long-suffering sigh, tried to hide his smirk, and nodded.

“Fine,” he drawled. “But if you use _Avobath_ I’m going to kill you.” 

Hux slammed the door closed then and locked the door. 

“I’m gonna use _Sex Bomb_ , obviously,” Kylo said through the door. 

Against his will, Hux laughed and shook his head. He walked back to the tub, turned off the tap and dropped his towel. He hissed when he sat down into the hot water. He always took his baths a tad too hot, feeling cleaner after. As if every layer of dirt could only be scrubbed away like that.

(And maybe he liked it so much. This whole getting clean thing, because getting _dirty_ afterwards was much more fun, then.)

He startled when Kylo’s voice piped up again, still behind the door.

“Hey,” he said, muffled, as if he was leaning with his forehead against the wood of the door. “I wanted to go to a bar later. Or the Irish pub around the corner. Just for a few celebratory drinks. I...You want to come with? Treat you to a beer? You know. For helping me out?”

Hux opened his eyes, leaned his head on the end of the tub, and stared at the ugly ceiling. Kylo sounded unsure. That was adorable.

“You already thanked me,” Hux said, stretching out one leg and hanging it over the edge of the tub. “You did the groceries, or have you forgotten?”

“Oh,” came the answer. “Oh, yeah. You’re right.”

Hux snorted, wondering if he’d always had such a power over Kylo’s mood or if he just added this recently, because of his stupid plan to get fucked silly by Kylo’s cock. 

“A pitcher of Newcastle Brown Ale. Okay?”

A beat of silence and then, “Yes. Awesome. Great. Okay. Tonight, then.”

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux said, amused. “Tonight. Now go, I want to bathe in peace.”

He could hear Kylo walking away and then the door to Kylo’s room closing. A few seconds later, Kylo’s usual unbearable music was blaring. Instead of being annoyed, Hux smiled, closed his eyes again, and soaked until the water got cold. He refilled it with a bit of hot water, and then washed his hair with his newly-bought shampoo.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he knocked at Kylo’s door, told him the bathroom was free now. In his room, he stood in front of his bed for a while, staring into nothing and thinking. Kylo had obviously invited him. But that didn’t mean that Hux’s teasing bore fruit. He didn’t really get the _fuck_ vibes from Kylo. Kylo could really just be grateful, for all Hux knew. 

Hux realized he could use some good dicking tonight. Being STD-free was always something to celebrate. And if Kylo didn’t care about Hux’s _attention_ at all, Hux always could get another one. He knew the tricks; knew how to get dick.

But he wouldn’t _ask_ for it, no. Either Kylo snapped, or nothing happened at all. That was the game. 

And since Hux was normally impatient with shoving cocks up his ass, he opened the lowest drawer of his nightstand. There, in its package was the butt plug he didn’t use _that_ often. He preferred fingers. Cock. Dildo. Whatever.

But the thought of having this in him, being stretched and _ready_ while sitting in a pub with Kylo. Next to Kylo…

“Yeah,” Hux muttered to himself and pulled the plug out of its package and the lube from his top drawer. “Good.”

The rush of the water next door stopped and Hux imagined a naked Kylo sliding into the water, his full lips slightly parted and the tip of his cock maybe at the surface of the water. 

Hux licked his lips, tossed the towel into the hamper and settled on the bed. He was half-hard just because he thought of Kylo naked in the tub and cursed himself. How did it take a few years to realize that his roommate was hot and fucking lickable?

“Shit,” Hux grunted, as the lubed tip of the plug touched his entrance. He leaned back against the pillows and strained his ears because he wanted to hear what was going on behind the wall —in the bathroom. Kylo hadn’t turned on the docking station for once. He didn’t know why he was trying to listen in to Kylo _bathing_. His ears probably betrayed him but when he imagined a small gasp wafting over from the bathroom, Hux pushed the tip of the plug past his tight ring of muscles and sighed, relaxing into the feeling. He always enjoyed the stretch and the whole plug was not enough. He had a bigger one somewhere, yes. But he planned on actually moving and talking tonight, so he couldn’t walk around with a plug constantly brushing his prostate. Hux was known for being eloquent, thank you very much.

Once, the plug was pushed in completely, Hux sighed happily, wiggled his ass a bit and curled his toes into the sheets under him. He lay there for a few minutes, wondering how the evening would play out and hoped for the best. He wanted Kylo to snap.

But somehow, he suspected that _he_ would be the one snapping if Kylo wouldn’t jump him soon.

Some voice, that sounded suspiciously like Phasma in his head, told him _you could just ask him_. 

But life shouldn't be easy. That wasn’t fun enough.

Eventually, Hux got up from the bed, cleaned his hand with a baby wipe, carefully slipped into his underwear, and then into simple jeans (because he knew how to dress for a mediocre pub). He dabbed his neck with his favorite cologne again, and licked his lips with every other move of his hips, because despite not being that big, the plug still managed to feel amazing. He put on a green shirt, thinking about combining it with his brown jacket. He frowned when he realized that he wanted to look _nice_. 

Hux looked up at his mirror. He touched his face, thinking about putting on moisturizer. Or shaving off his one-day stubble. He thought about rubbing his cheek against _soft skin_ and decided against shaving. Against _prettying_ up. Whatever. He hummed, grabbed his brush, and brought his still-damp hair in order. He looked at his hair gel and squeezed a tiny amount of it into his palm. He didn’t slick his hair back, just brought it a bit in style and groaned when he saw the result in the mirror.

He definitely was taking care how he looked like today. God damn it. 

His gaze fell on the bottle of nail polish that still was standing here from a few days ago when he’d put it there. He grabbed it, thought for a moment if he should go all in, just to provoke a bit, when Kylo barged into his room. Once again without knocking. Hux looked up, realizing that Kylo looked normal. Black jeans, grey shirt. His black leather jacket would probably be the finish. His hair was brushed, framing his face as usual. 

“You’re going to paint your toenails?” Kylo asked, after staring at Hux for three seconds.

“Excuse me?” Hux asked. Kylo looked down at his feet. Hux did too and noticed he hadn’t put on socks yet. And he did have the nailpolish in his hands. “Oh. I’m not overly fond of straining myself if it’s not for a special activity, you know. Painting my toenails is not worth it.”

“I could do it for you,” Kylo blurted out, and Hux snorted. He looked at Kylo and was delighted that the tips of Kylo’s ears, which poked out from under his hair, were bright red. “I mean,” Kylo continued, clearly scrambling for the right words. “I just thought…”

“Do you like painted toenails, Kylo?” He didn’t mean to say it in such a saccharine tone, but couldn’t help it. 

“It looks pretty, doesn’t it?” Kylo asked, sounding a bit defensive. Hux retreated immediately and put the nail polish away. “Feet are pretty. Some. Yours.”

Hux bit his lip when he turned around put the nail polish away. This suddenly became too tempting. The plug seemed to burn him from the inside. He didn’t say anything to Kylo, just grabbed a pair of socks and sat down on his bed, keeping a straight face, as he stretched his legs, then his toes and slowly slipped into his socks. He was aware of Kylo being _so quiet_. Watching him. Or rather, how he hid his feet under simple grey socks. 

When he was done, Hux got up from the bed and walked past Kylo, brushing his shoulder on the way out. Kylo only followed him when Hux was already in his shoes and his jacket. 

“C’mon, then,” Kylo said, looking normal and unazed.

How _boring_.

“Just waiting for you,” Hux said, patting Kylo’s arm—how the muscle tensed under his hand—and left the apartment. Kylo followed after he’d locked all three locks, and Hux took a deep breath when they stepped out of the building completely, enjoying the warm night air. Not too warm though, thankfully. Hux hated how the hair at the nape of his neck always stuck to his skin when the nights were too hot. He cursed inwardly when he almost fell over that ginger fatso cat that belonged to Miss Kanata. The cat lounged on the first step of the stairs that led down onto the pavement and didn't even move when Hux had to make a big step to not kick it in its round belly. It just stared at him with big, green eyes and flicked its tail. Hux glared at it and smirked to himself when he could hear Kylo curse and tell the cat,

“You're going to get your fat ass beaten, Millie. If you lounge like that.”

He looked to the side when Kylo came to walk next to him on the pavement. It was only a few blocks to the pub Kylo apparently frequented often. 

“Millie? You actually know that beast’s name?”

“I know the name of every ginger beast.”

Hux was so stunned with the answer that he didn't have anything to say for a few hundred meters.

“So,” Hux eventually said, as they waited at the pedestrian lights. “You submitted everything? When are you going to get your grade?”

“Knowing academia, probably next year,” Kylo said. They both laughed bitterly at that, because it was too damn true. 

“It can’t be as bad as the Engineering Department,” Hux said, thinking about all of his professors and his colleagues. 

“Clearly you’ve never taken a class in the Arts Department.”

“Oh I did. Back during undergrad. It was horrible.”

Kylo grinned, the pedestrian lights turned green, and the rest of the walk they talked about the pros and cons of their own departments. When they reached the pub, both were sure that the other would go unsung in the other department. 

Hux opened the door first, held it open for Kylo, and then walked after him, letting Kylo look for the right table. Kylo chose a fairly open table despite there still being free tables in nice niches. He gestured to his chosen table, told Hux to take a seat, and made a beeline for the bar. Hux shrugged internally, then slipped out of his light coat, and sat down on one side of the bench. He opened the menu, scanning the food because he figured he could eat something before other activities…

Kylo came to the table, and instead of sitting next to Hux, he chose the seat opposite. He put a pitcher of Hux’s requested beer on the table, complete with two glasses. 

Hux couldn’t explain why, but he was a bit miffed about the fact that Kylo chose to sit opposite of him, and not squeezed next to him. It wasn’t that Hux took that much space. 

Had he interpreted everything wrong? Was Kylo laughing about all the teasing? Was he just glad that Hux was nice to him since Hux had formed this ridiculous plan?

Hux was rarely embarrassed, but he feared that this would be one of those times. It didn’t help that his plug was settling nicely when he crossed his legs in a form of defense mechanism. 

“To the thesis,” Kylo said, after he’d filled both of their glasses. He held out his glass so they could clink them. Hux nodded, tapping his glass against Kylo’s and enjoyed the smooth foam against his lips, before he took a large gulp.

He looked up when a man, the server, came up to their table. He looked nice enough, all easy, flirty attitude and hair to die for. His name tag read _Poe_. Hux wondered if that was the guy’s real name or if he was some Edgar Allan Poe enthusiast. Wondered if that guy was more to his liking than his _irritating_ roommate.

“You want something to eat with that?” Poe asked, flashy smile perfected. He had a pencil stuck behind his ear. 

Hux scanned the menu again, looked at Kylo, and asked him, “You want to share the Shrimp ’n’ Chips? I’m sure they could double the shrimp.”

“Obviously,” Poe said, just as Kylo declared that he hated shrimp. 

Hux frowned and then decided that this whole shitshow wasn’t worth it. See, everyone else would long have folded him over the next best surface if he’d seen Hux eating a banana like that. Or offering his help in an _artsy_ thesis.

“No?” Hux asked him, and then managed to discard Kylo with one sneer. He turned his full attention to Poe then, and asked him about all the _extras_. Poe’s smile didn’t waver and he told Hux what the menu consisted of, despite Hux having the words right in front of him. “Can you give some discount for someone who definitely has some Irish blood in the family?” 

Opposite of him, Kylo put the glass back onto the table rather forcefully. 

Hux ignored him, still smiling up at Poe. Poe laughed.

“Buddy, your hair could be dyed for all that I know. The things people do for a discount.”

Hux chuckled, leaned closer to Poe and said in a mock-hushed tone, “You know there’s a way to find out.”

Poe laughed again, louder this time and shook his head with a smirk. He took the pencil from behind his ear and jotted the order down while telling Hux that he’d get $2 off then.

“Awesome,” Hux said and leaned back. He took another sip from his beer and watched as Kylo tried to smother Poe with his glare and ordered the soup of the day with sweet potato fries on the side. 

“Gotcha, buddy,” Poe said, completely ignoring Kylo’s mood and went on to the next table. 

Hux smirked into his glass and waited for some kind of verbal reaction, but Kylo just looked a bit pissed off, until his whole face smoothed over and he started talking about his thesis again, continued their talk about departments. Hux was so stunned that he just played along, because it _was_ nice talking to Kylo. 

And the longer the evening went on, the more he regretted that Kylo really didn’t seem to have any _interest_. Because there was actually more to that glorious cock. A brain that Kylo had somehow hidden from Hux during the past years. Or Hux had just ignored it.

Hux tried to compensate for his disappointment by flirting up a storm with Poe whenever he was at their table. 

In the end, Kylo and Hux shared the whole pitcher of the beer, Hux got to know why Kylo hated shrimp (something about his father and how he always took him to _Red Lobster_ ), tried to keep Kylo from trying to acquire a doctorate, to which Kylo responded with _What else should I do?_ , and learned that that ginger beast named Millie was in their apartment every now and then because Kylo liked it. Her. 

Kylo laughed at him because Hux didn’t find it funny and they got interrupted by Poe bringing the bill. 

“Split,” Hux said before Poe could ask, and Poe nodded before collecting the money from Hux for his food and from Kylo for his food and the pitcher of beer. Hux left a generous tip and when Poe asked for his number, Hux patted down his jacket and was again very confused when Kylo reached over the table and offered him a pen.

Hux gave him a look, then stared at the pen. And then he just shrugged, grabbed the pen, then Poe’s hand and jotted down the digits of his number. On their way out, Poe asked, “Wait, is that an eight or a six?”

“Find it out! Hope you like lipstick,” Hux answered and brushed Kylo’s shoulder when Kylo held the door open for him. 

When they walked the same way back they came, Hux noticed that Kylo wasn’t walking next to him anymore, but half a step in front of him. He had his hands in his pockets and Hux didn’t know what to say. His brain felt a bit slower now, with the beer finally settling in his body. At the same pedestrian lights they’d been before, Kylo whipped out his phone and scrolled through it. Hux looked up at the night sky, took a deep breath, and nudged Kylo’s elbow.

“Is Poe a regular server at the pub? You go there often, don’t you?”

Kylo stopped scrolling, frowned slightly, and then shrugged. “I guess,” he said. “Why? Are you asking me if I have seen him drag off different customers? Dunno. I’m not paying attention to shit like that, since I usually have my mouth full of beer, or full of tongue.”

Hux snorted, shaking his head because Kylo sounded so defensive, and kept walking right beside Kylo when they started moving again. He always caught up on Kylo whenever Kylo walked faster, and wondered if Kylo was running away.

“Are you going to jog soon?” he asked when they rounded a corner and their apartment building was already in sight. Kylo huffed, but slowed down, and he had the keys out before they even reached the five steps up to the front door. Hux followed him and when they were in front of the apartment door, Kylo was busy opening the numerous locks with his keys. Hux raised his eyebrows when his own phone interrupted the quiet night with the sound notification of a message. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and saw the unknown number. He opened it just as Kylo was kicking their door hard. Probably the last lock being stuck again.

_Please tell me, I read the digit right as an eight. So, wanna meet for coffee sometime? As a matter of fact, I do like lipstick. I like painted things._

Hux read the message and followed Kylo into the apartment. He stopped at the coat rack, his thumbs flying over the screen.

“Another one who likes _painted things_. D’you think I should paint my toenails after all, or do you think, he’ll spread me out on a large canvas—”

Hux couldn’t finish that sentence, because the phone was _being slapped out of his palm._ Hux watched his phone bounce against one of Kylo’s warm winter coats, and then it fell down into one of Kylo’s heavy boots.

“What the—” Hux started to say, utterly taken aback, but there was a hand on his shoulder, squeezing down hard and pushing Hux backwards. Kylo’s face was thunderous and Hux stumbled, just going where Kylo pushed him. They ended up in the next best room, the kitchen, and Kylo used his free hand to grab a handful of Hux’s ass, lifted him up and hauled him onto the dining table. The breath was knocked out of Hux, and he started to laugh.

“What the _fuck_ , Kylo?” he asked, lifting up his head a bit. When nothing happened, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked to see what the fuck was going on. Kylo had stepped away from him, was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest, and he still looked a bit murderous. 

“It’s quite enough, don’t you think?” Kylo asked. He unclenched his arms and slipped out of his leather jacket, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, teasing like that.”

Hux’s heart rate suddenly spiked up and there was a pleasant heat pooling in his gut. He couldn’t help it. He laughed again, a bit nervously, and Kylo was at the table in an instant. He grabbed Hux’s knees, pressed them apart and leaned over Hux. Hux could feel the heat from his body seeping through his clothes and Kylo’s face was so close that Hux had cross his eyes a bit, to get a clear sight of him. That close, Hux could count every little mole and freckle in his roommate’s face. Kylo’s breath ghosted over his lips, and Hux could smell the beer they’d drunk.

“Why did you do it, Hux?” Kylo asked. His broad hands roamed over Hux’s thighs, his sides, his arms, and Hux breathed out heavily when Kylo pushed him back down onto the table with ease. “You think this is a joke?”

“Seduction always should be funny,” Hux replied. 

Kylo growled, and Hux gasped, because _fuck_ that was hot. 

“Hux,” Kylo said, his large hand cupping Hux’s neck for a second, before it slid up and he pressed his thumb to Hux’s lower lip. Hux’s tongue darted out and Kylo licked his own lower lip when Hux licked at the tip of his thumb. His skin tasted a bit salty, and perfect. 

“Fine,” Hux said, after he’d sucked on Kylo’s thumb for a while, getting hard and straining his jeans. “I saw your cock after two years and decided I’d very much like to have it.”

Kylo blinked, then he snorted, and grabbed Hux’s thighs again, pulling him down a bit, so Hux’s ass was hovering over the edge of the table and pressed his bulge against him. Hux bit his lip because not only did the package feel promising, Kylo also had moved his plug a bit and was pressing it against his prostate. 

“You couldn’t have asked?” Kylo asked, fumbling with the buckle of Hux’s belt. Hux hissed when Kylo pulled the trousers down his legs, complete with his fingernails scratching over his legs. Hux chuckled again when Kylo’s movement was stopped by Hux’s shoes. Instead of untying his laces, Kylo grabbed Hux’s ankles, then his shoes and tugged on them roughly until they slipped off. Hux lost his trousers and his socks, thinking that this was absurd and at the same time exactly what he’d imagined would happen if Kylo snapped.

“Nicely?” Hux asked, stretching his feet. His ankles were in Kylo’s firm hold and he gasped when Kylo raised his legs, put Hux’s feet on his shoulders, and bit into his calves. “Fuck. How?” He thought about one of the ridiculous porn lines he’d heard in Kylo’s porn videos and added, “Please, clean my chimney and paint it white from the inside’? Like that?”

Kylo stilled, stopping mauling his left calf and he stared at Hux as if Hux lost his mind.

“Don’t you remember the sick videos you have on your laptop?” Hux asked. “It’s not like I thought about this sentence. It _is_ pretty accurate though. I would have put it in a more...eloquent way, I think.”

He could see it in the exact second, Kyo realized that Hux had indeed seen his porn collection. Kylo’s face was a great show of different emotions: mortification, denial, resignation, and eventually determination.

“Oh _fuck you_ ,” Kylo said. “You’re turned on by that, or we wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m _not_ a stupid ginger twink,” Hux told him sternly, and Kylo’s answer was to pull down his underwear too. Hux hissed because it moved his plug almost uncomfortably. Kylo’s gaze zeroed in onto the shiny violet end of the plug between Hux’s asscheeks. He looked disbelieving, then he bit his lower lip and mumbled something that sounded a lot like _fuck, that’s hot_. Hux moaned when Kylo slapped the end. Fuck.

“You go out like this every time?” Kylo asked, slapping the end again, before he grabbed Hux’s left asscheek, squeezed and then pushed Hux’s left leg back, against Hux’s chest. He leaned down, bit the small spot where thigh and asscheek connected, and hummed appreciatively. “Little slut.”

Hux huffed out a laugh again, his cheeks growing hot. “Stop confusing me with these fantastical ginger twinks. I just have a healthy sex life.”

“Hmhm…” Kylo hummed, tongue darting out to trace the rim of the plug. Hux’s hips jerked involuntarily and he reached out to grab Kylo’s hair. It was soft to the touch, no product in it whatsoever. 

“When I’m done with you, you’re going to have _the_ sex life,” Kylo said, overconfident like the douche roommate Hux had first gotten to know. He bit into Hux’s right ass cheek, Hux groaning as the sharp pain spread through his lower body. He was so hard already, he didn’t know if it was the result of walking around with the plug for hours, or just Kylo. 

“As usual, you make no sense. How do you even get laid?” Hux asked and couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him, when Kylo grabbed the end of the plug, pulled it out a bit, right before he pushed it back in. He did this a few times, smirking at Hux as if he knew something that Hux didn’t. 

“I’m just standing there, showing off my dick and they all come running. Just like you,” Kylo told him. Hux was a bit disappointed when he stopped moving the plug. Instead, Kylo licked a wet line from Hux’s left thigh down to his foot with his tongue. He bit into his ankle gently, scraped his teeth over Hux’s heel, licked over the arch of Hux’s foot. 

Hux wanted to laugh, call him out for that, but when Kylo smirked and sucked his big toe into his mouth, it felt so _nice_ that Hux’s laughter turned into an embarrassing moan. He sighed when Kylo released his foot and could feel the pre-come dampening his stomach when Kylo did the same thing to his other foot. 

“Should’ve painted them,” Hux said with a raspy voice, and Kylo just hummed again, letting go of his right foot and grabbing Hux’s hips to pull him flush against him. The zipper of Kylo’s trousers rubbed against Hux’s ass, and Hux could feel the blush spreading down to his chest. Fuck.

“If I wasn’t so fucking horny, I’d make you paint them right now. And I’d make you put on this fucking lipstick, I _know_ you put on on purpose,” Kylo said, his deep voice impossibly deeper. 

“ _Make me_ ,” Hux said in a mocking tone. Suddenly the world swayed and Hux stared at the fridge. Kylo had lifted him up again, had thrown him over his shoulder like a fucking Neanderthal and was now marching out of the kitchen. “What the fuck, put me down,” Hux complained, pounding his fists on Kylo’s lower back. Kylo answered with a harsh slap on Hux’s naked ass that _stung_. 

“Fuck you,” Kylo told him, and ten seconds later, Hux was thrown onto his own bed. Kylo left him there and walked over to Hux’s small dressing table. He ignored the nail polish, but grabbed the lipstick that was lying there still, and came back to the bed. He sat down onto the bed, hovering over Hux’s lap, his knees pressed against Hux’s hips. He grabbed Hux’s chin after he’d pulled off the cap of the lipstick and kept Hux’s face in place. Hux could have push him away. The grip wasn’t that hard and he could just raise his leg to kick Kylo int the balls, but he didn’t. He preferred looking at Kylo’s concentrating face as Kylo applied the lipstick to his lips. It was gentle. Hux felt how Kylo took care not to overline his lips. When he was done, he put the lipstick away and they stared at each for a second. Two. Three.

Hux met Kylo halfway. 

It was the first time that he heard Kylo moan when their lips met in a searing kiss. There was nothing gentle in that kiss. Kylo cupped Hux’s cheeks as his tongue forced Hux’s mouth open and he greedily licked into Hux’s mouth. Hux’s hands were in Kylo’s hair and he tried to give back as much as he got. His leaking cock was trapped between them and Hux was suddenly aware that he was literally caught with his pants down while Kylo was still fully clothed. He broke away from the kiss and rubbed his thumb over Kylo’s plush lips, enjoying the sight of his lipstick smeared under Kylo’s nose, on his chin. 

“Beast,” he said, and it sounded entirely too fond.

Kylo grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. He surged into another kiss and Hux moaned because Kylo tasted delicious. He wanted to taste more of it. Everything.

“Off, _off_ with it,” Hux demanded and tugged on Kylo’s clothes. Kylo nodded and Hux helped him get rid of his clothes, not even chiding Kylo when he just threw the clothes behind him on the floor. Hux’s own shirt joined the heap of Kylo’s crumpled clothes. 

Kylo looked absolutely edible, his hard cock bobbing with every slight movement he made. Hux roamed his hands over his broad chest, down to the flat stomach, scratching over the coarse hair leading down to his perfect cock.

“Fuck, this is the most magnificent cock I’ve ever seen. You should have showed it to me sooner. Lots of roommates quarrels could have avoided.”

“What? With me shoving my cock up your ass?” Kylo asked, grabbing Hux’s cock and stroking it slowly, spreading the pre-come and making Hux’s shiver. 

“Don’t be vulgar,” Hux said, smirking. He pushed at Kylo’s chest and Kylo went willingly, his head at the end of Hux’s bed. “But yes. That’s the idea. So many lost opportunities.”

Kylo chuckled, but it quickly turned into a moan when Hux shuffled down and bit into his hip bone. He soothingly licked over it when Kylo hissed and then sucked a small bruise at the stinging spot. The fingers of his left hand ghosted over Kylo’s testicles, his right hand grabbed his strong thigh. He liked how Kylo’s muscles tensed under his grip and traced the vein on the underside of Kylo’s cock with his fingernail. 

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo breathed out. “Get your lipstick all over my dick.”

Hux hummed, kissed the tip of Kylo’s cock and enjoyed the view of the small smudge of red on it. “Ask nicely.”

“Please,” Kylo immediately said. 

“You’re so tolerable when you want to fuck,” Hux muttered. He didn’t let Kylo answer, just wrapped his lips around Kylo’s cock. It only took a short while until his jaw was aching. Kylo was heavy on his tongue and because he was a douche with no self discipline, he lifted his hips and tried to fuck Hux’s mouth immediately. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly Hux gagged. But _fuck_. This cock was something else. He grabbed Kylo’s balls and squeezed a bit. A threat. Kylo gasped and ceased his fucking up into Hux’s mouth. Hux hummed appreciatively and, wrapping his hand around the base of Kylo’s cock and stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He had no interest in deepthroating Kylo, because Kylo was already twitching, Hux tasting his pre-come. He wanted to have his cock elsewhere. 

This is what he told Kylo when Kylo dared to whine when Hux pulled away with an obnoxious wet sound. “I hope you know what you’re doing with that offensive thing.”

He straightened his back, stroked his own cock a few times and watched Kylo taking a deep breath. His cock had smears of lipstick everywhere and he could only guess how his own face looked like. Kylo seemed to drop into a zen-like state for a few seconds, his cock twitching beautifully. He grabbed the base of his cock, took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes again. 

The breath was knocked out of Hux’s lungs again, when Kylo sat up quickly, and pushed him onto his back.

“I like you best when your mouth is stuffed with my cock. Do you even _hear_ yourself?” Kylo asked him just as he pulled out Hux’s plug. Hux moaned at the feeling of being empty all of a sudden, his poor, stretched hole clenching around nothing desperately. “I’m going to fuck your arrogance right out of you,” Kylo promised him and pushed two thick fingers into him, prodding, feeling and eventually crooking them. Hux cried out when Kylo brushed his prostate. 

“Fucking stop talking and fuck me already,” Hux said and slapped Kylo’s cheek. 

Kylo hissed, touched his burning cheek, and Hux groaned when Kylo added a third finger, fucking them in and out of Hux quickly. Almost too quickly.

“You can’t be helped,” Kylo muttered darkly. “Insatiable. Your whole life. Good thing you moved in with me. Your little slutty ass needed to prepare for my huge dick.” He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Hux’s thigh. Hux tried to kick him in the side, but Kylo just held his ankle and demanded more lube.

“I can take it, _fuck_.”

He’d never been so impatient before.

Kylo reached out, grabbed his hair and pulled. Hux hissed, his throat baring. Kylo kissed his exposed throat, then he licked over the shell of his ear, and whispered, “ _Lube_.”

Hux huffed but reached out blindly. He felt the handle of the drawer, pulled it open and rummaged for the lube.He ignored the condoms package because they literally had the talk about being clean today. He threw the bottle at Kylo’s head when he grasped it. Kylo didn’t say anything, just sat on his knees and squeezed too much on his cock. He stroked himself a few times, biting his lip.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered. 

Hux’s legs fell open, and Kylo licked his lips. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I never would have thought I had a fucking _chance_.”

It sounded so honest, almost spoken in wonder that Hux’s heart squeezed a bit. He touched Kylo’s arms, sliding his hands up to his shoulder, his neck. He cupped Kylo’s cheeks and then tugged at his hair. Kylo leaned down and they kissed. Kylo didn’t break the kiss as he got comfortable between Hux’s legs. Hux wiggled his ass a bit, spreading his legs even wider. He sighed into Kylo’s mouth when he could feel the blunt tip of Kylo’s cock against his entrance. It already felt too big. 

He would forever deny the whine that escaped his mouth when Kylo broke the kiss to prop up on his hands. He looked between them and Hux watched Kylo’s face as Kylo stared at his own cock slowly vanishing inside Hux. He did it in one, agonizingly long stroke. Hux had never felt so split open before, and he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing harshly through his nose. He opened his eyes again when Kylo bottomed out and kissed the left corner of Hux’s mouth.

“All right?” Kylo asked. Hux could see and feel how his arms were trembling. 

It hurt a bit, yes. But Kylo was so fucking gorgeous above him, clearly holding back. Having his cock deep in him led to a bone-deep satisfaction Hux usually only had _after_ he came. 

“Fuck me,” he simply answered. “Fuck me good. Fuck me. _Fuck me_.”

Kylo moaned, leaned down to lick over Hux’s slightly opened mouth before he drew back and adjusted his position a bit. He pulled away, almost too much. Hux grabbed Kylo’s round asscheeks, as if he could hold him back if he wanted. Kylo huffed out a laugh, kissed Hux’s nose and thrust back in.

They both moaned at the delicious, dragging feeling, and Hux could feel the heat in his gut pooling. He was leaking onto his stomach, knowing he never had felt more aroused in his life. Kylo set a steady rhythm and when the small pain had ebbed away, making room for pleasure only, Hux demanded heto go _faster, harder_. Kylo only hesitated for a second, growling when Hux slapped his cheek again. He grabbed Hux’s left leg, put it onto his shoulder and stopped moving completely.

Hux groaned in frustration and scratched over the smooth surface of his sheets. Kylo kissed his ankle again.

“Don’t _slap_ me,” he told Hux.

“Then _fuck me_ ,” Hux snarled back. He tried to slap him again, but Kylo held his wrist, wrenched it back down onto the mattress and _finally_ set a quick, deep, bruising pace

Hux relished it, moaning like the whore Kylo had told him he was earlier; and he didn’t give a flying fuck. The only things that came out of his mouth were Kylo’s name and encouragements to go faster, _better._.

Kylo was panting above him, one hand holding Hux’s hip, the other on Hux’s shoulder. 

“Make me come,” Hux demanded, when both of their bodies were wet with sweat, his cock trapped between their bodies, and he was almost there. _Almost._. “Shit, fuck. I want to…”

Kylo grunted, grabbed both of his legs to push them back, against Hux’s chest.

Hux gasped for air under the additional weight, but the slight change of angle made Kylo’s cock finally brush his prostate. Kylo fucked into him like that, one, two, three times. And then he let got off Hux’s legs, which slipped back onto the mattress uselessly. Kylo wrapped his large hand around Hux’s cock, pressed his fingernail into the slit slightly, before he stroked him in the rhythm of his thrusts, and Hux’s mind exploded.

He let out a guttural moan when his orgasm washed over him. He came hard, all over Kylo’s fist and his own torso, trying to hold back a sob because it felt so good.

He bit his lip when Kylo let go of his cock and grabbed his hips again. Now he was moving Hux’s whole body, pushing him down onto his cock, as he fucked into him, chasing his own orgasm. He didn’t need long and Hux yanked the sheets out of the left corner of his bed when he could feel Kylo’s cock twitch almost violently. Kylo moaned, leaned down to kiss Hux’s open mouth. It was sloppy, just Kylo’s tongue delving into Hux’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm. He toppled down on Hux after he buried his face in the crook of Hux’s neck, and Hux almost couldn’t breathe. Yet, he didn’t tell Kylo to move, just had his fingers splayed on Kylo’s strong back and stared at the ceiling, as Kylo panted against his skin.

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered after a minute and pushed himself up again. He stared down at Hux in wonder. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Hux muttered, all of his eloquence fucked out of him. “Fuck yeah.”

Kylo showed him a crooked smile, and then slowly pulled out of Hux. Hux sighed when he could feel a bit of Kylo’s come dribble down the cleft of his ass. He winced when Kylo touched his swollen rim, tracing the outlines of his stretched hole. 

“Hmhm,” Kylo hummed, pushing a bit of his own come back into Hux. “This is so much better than my porn collection.”

Hux huffed out a laugh and grabbed Kylo by the shoulder so he would lie down next to him. For once, he didn’t care about getting cleaned up immediately. He was too blissed- and fucked-out for that. Kylo got the hint and lay down on his side next to Hux. 

“Obviously,” Hux told him. “Because it wasn’t me starring in your pathetic porn.”

Kylo gnawed on his lower lip, his hand settling on Hux’s hip, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. “Would you?” he asked, kissing Hux’s damp forehead, nuzzling his nose in Hux’s hair, breathing in deeply.

“Star in your porn?” Hux asked, bemused. He reached behind Kylo to get the blanket. They somehow managed to wiggle under it and Hux sighed contently, closed his eyes. “Only if you won’t call it _ginger twink fucked into the next century._ ”

“All right. I’ll call it _Hot, ginger roommate I’ve been pining for for years, fucked into the next century_ ,” Kylo muttered.

Hux smiled against Kylo’s chest and nodded. “Okay.”

It was silent for a moment, both of them exhausted and on the brink of sleep when there was the text notification from Hux’s phone was audible. Multiple times.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

Hux could feel Kylo tense. A beat of silence, then…

_Ding_.

“I’m going to kill this motherfucker and burn the pub down,” Kylo suddenly growled and Hux only managed to keep him from jumping out of the bed by grabbing his cock and holding him in place. 

“Sleep, you idiot.”

“You’re going to change your number.”

“Sleep.”

“We’re never going to that pub again.”

“ _Sleep_ , Kylo.”

“We’re going to move away.”

Hux chuckled, wrapped one leg around Kylo’s waist and strained his neck to kiss him. He managed to kiss Kylo’s cheek. Close enough.

“Shut up,” he told him sleepily. 

And to his surprise, Kylo actually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was....supposed to be a _short_ porn fill.
> 
> what the hell
> 
> thanks for reading, guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> These titles exist. Sadly, I haven't seen them. So the plot is probably totally different, ha.
> 
> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com)!


End file.
